


Some Kind of Safety

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Attempt at smut, vaguely sub michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones liked to be filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start by apologising because this is why I don't write smut but I couldn't help myself when I read this:
> 
> Imagine Person B using Person A as a cock warmer.

Michael Jones liked to be filled.

 

Not necessarily for a sexual feeling, definitely in a physical sense, but sometimes he just appreciated the simplicity of emotions from being so very close to his partners, and those partners in his past were more than happy to oblige, but it wasn’t quite right. It was never quite right.

 

Being in a relationship with five other men gave a new meaning to love for Michael. For the first time he genuinely felt like this was something that would last, something that would be an end all to his previous relationship struggles. As such he had never quite known how to ask for that thing he craved so badly, his days passed with him waiting for the men to initiate some alone time so he could get the feelings he needed without having to straight up say the words. But it was never as satisfying as he wanted it to be. It was, more often than not, quick and dirty - and sexy as fuck don’t misunderstand - but it wasn’t what he _needed_. What he desperately craved was that closeness that lasted.

 

He figured the best way would be to bring it up with just one of the men. Going all in and asking them together would just be stirring up something that he was unsure whether he could handle. Therefore he waited until four had left, leaving just one with Michael in the house. It ended up being Geoff, left watching TV in the living room while the others ran out to do something at the office, either all together or separate jobs Michael had no idea, he didn’t care too much in any case.

 

Michael paced the bedroom for a good half hour after everyone had gone, mentally preparing him for the next moment. He hoped that, if Geoff didn’t understand what he was asking, he might at least get a good fucking out of it so it wouldn’t be a complete failure but, he thought anxiously, what if Geoff thought this was weird, that it was just that one small step over the line of what’s normal. This wasn’t about getting off, after all, and that was what all normal guys wanted, right?

 

The moment he felt even the slightest bit mentally prepared to expose himself and all his wishes he found his feet carrying him down the stairs to the living room when he knew Geoff would be. He could hear the echoing of the TV, not sure if it was a game or sports or whatever but it gave him a good chance to stand still and consider his move for a moment before Geoff caught him.

 

“Hey Michael.” Geoff greeted him from his seat on the couch as Michael stood in the doorway, partially hidden by the wooden frame, butterflies gnawing at his stomach. The older man didn’t look up from his show or the beer in his hand until he realised Michael hadn’t replied. Pausing the TV, Geoff pulled his knee up onto the couch so he could turn around more comfortably to face his young lover.

 

“You okay there, love?” There was a hint of concern in Geoffs voice as he studied Michaels face, the furrowed brow, the refusal to make eye contact and the bottom lip being worried furiously between his teeth.

 

Well, he thought, it was now or never.“Can I-” Michel cut himself off, biting his lip again, teeth fitting perfectly into the grooves that had been indented there. Geoff reached up and tugged gently at the mans lip with the pad of his thumb, encouraging him to leave the reddened skin alone, however sexy it may look.

 

“Michael? What’s wrong?” Michael shook his head, mentally chastising himself for getting so close and not being able to just damn well say it.

 

“You can tell me.” Genuine worry was beginning to bleed into Geoffs features and, if it weren’t for his sudden inability to do anything at all, Michael would have slapped himself in the face for making Geoff worry over something so stupid.

 

“Iwanttositonyourcock.” Michael blurted out, immediately blushing bright red and shifting his gaze to anywhere but Geoffs eyes, missing the shocked and slightly bemused expression on the mans face.

 

“Want to try that again?” Geoff laughed, although Michael knew he had caught a gist of the words because of the sly smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. Casting his gaze upwards, Michael set his eyes straight on Geoffs, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 

“I want to sit on your cock.” Geoff raised one eyebrow at the crude bluntness of his words and his tongue darted out to lick at his lips with the thought.

 

He grasped Michaels arm lightly, pulling him a few inches closer so their chests were near touching. He felt a shot of blood rush south and a shiver run down his spine with lust. “You want to have sex? Right now?” He was surprised when Michael groaned and leaned his head forward to rest on Geoffs shoulder. “I mean, not that I’m gonna say no bu-” Michael cut him off, nudging him softly in the gut to shut him up.

 

“No, I- I don’t want to have sex, I just…” His words were muffled against the fabric of Geoffs shirt and Geoff could feel the man shaking slightly in his tattooed arms.

 

“You just want me in you.” Geoff concluded slowly, and Michael could have happily kissed him for figuring it out without Michael having to put it into words. Pulling away, Michael met Geoffs eyes once more, slowly nodding, his lip pulled back between his teeth.

 

Geoff studied him for a moment, the nervous body language as he tapped one hand against his thigh, the other gripping his opposite elbow loosely. He could tell that whatever this was had been really bothering his boyfriend, and he couldn’t see any reason not to try and help with whatever was going on in his head. “Okay.” He said bluntly, chuckling at Michaels widened eyes as he did.

 

Geoff settled himself back into the couch, watching Michael with a fixed gaze as he unzipped his jeans, pulled his boxers to the side and let his half hard cock peek out through the material.

 

“How do you want to…?” He gestured to his cock, one hand lazily coming up to stroke himself, blood filling the appendage and a sated sigh leaving his lips.

 

Instead of replying, Michael swung his knees up onto the couch, face twisted in concentration as he took a gentle hold of Geoffs cock and pressed it to his entrance, hissing as he lowered himself onto the head. Geoff grasped his hips, helping him to stay steady as he slowly and gently lowered himself the rest of the way down until he was fully seated on the rock hard penis, the denim between Geoffs skin and his feeling unusually soft.

 

“You okay?” Geoff panted, straining to hold himself back from thrusting up into the tight heat around him. Michael gripped the mans hands that still rested on his hips

 

Michael was in heaven, unadulterated bliss streamed through his blood, his head dizzy at the feeling of being completely filled in absolutely the best way. He felt every pulse and twitch of Geoffs cock against his walls, the shaking of the body below him as he tried so hard not to react to the tightness encasing the most sensitive part of him. 

 

“I’m good, Geoff. I’m really good.” He half moaned, half whispered into Geoffs shoulder; he let his body relax, folding around Geoff like a blanket as a long drawn out sigh of relief left his lips. Comfort and gratitude lit up his mind as the TV show resumed and Geoff let his attention be drawn away, the only sign that he was keeping any mind on Michael being the thumbs rubbing absently against the skin of the young mans hips.

 

Completely relaxed and feeling so very safe, Michael let his mind wander. Misty clouds behind his eyelids were clearing, letting light flow through his brain, his neurons illuminating with pleasure. This was what he had been waiting so many years for, what he had tried to fulfil himself and never reached it, this moment of pure euphoria. 

 

Geoff felt the exact moment that Michael drifted off into sleep, his relaxed body slumping just a little further and the man had to close his arms around the lad completely to keep him steady. If it had been any other situation he would have laughed, after all he had never had anyone actually fall asleep on his dick before, but he had sensed the longing in Michael, the slight shame that he felt this way, that he needed this, and he couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of heartwarming pride that he had been able to make Michael feel so comfortable, so safe that that lad had gone to his most vulnerable place.

 

About an hour and a half later, his own mind in a dream state; hands absently caressing Michaels back through the shirt he wore, soft breaths tickling his neck, Geoff heard an engine get closer, shut off and then the crack of the front door opening and closing, followed by loud, muffled talking through the wall. He winced, glancing down at Michael to see that the lad was still sleeping calmly, back rising and falling in a slow rhythm. He heard his name being called and mentally apologised to Michael for not waking him before the time he knew the guys would be back. Not that he assumed Michael would be awkward with the other men, but considering the nerves he had leading up to asking Geoff, he wasn’t sure whether this is how Michael wanted them to find out.

 

“Geoff?” Gavin questioned, stepping into the room loudly, obviously put out that the two would be playing without him. He squawked out a laugh when he saw that Michael was indeed asleep, his head on Geoffs shoulder and his lower half stripped naked leaving nothing to the imagination as to what was going on.

 

Geoff shushed him and, subsequently, the men who followed after Gavin. Their faces just as surprised and full of humour as Gavins had been. He kept up his ministrations, stroking Michaels back to make sure the lad continued to feel safe while shooing the others away with one hand. Jack took the hint and ushered everyone out of the living room, though Gavin complained, but at least they were out of the room.

 

Cocking his head to the side, Geoff studied Michael sleeping face just a moment longer, taking in the serenity and quiet calm that came with his walls being broken down. It was something that not many people saw, and even the ones who did were not graced with it often.

 

“Wake up, Michael. come on buddy, wake up.” He cooed into Michael ear softly, not wanting to pull him out of this feeling too harshly.

 

Michael awoke gently, the feeling of Geoffs cock still inside him, softer now but still undeniably present, sending a feeling of pleasure through him.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, head drowsy from his impromptu nap, and mentally dazed from the all encompassing emotions he had been subject to.

 

“Any time, love.” Geoff replied, a lazy smile on his face, “The others are back now though.” The blush that spread up Michaels neck made Geoff laugh again but he was cut off when Michael moved.

 

Michael lifted himself up, smirking at the hitched breath that escaped Geoffs tight lips as he did so, and teasingly lowered himself back down, drawing a whine from the older man.

 

“God, Michael.” Geoff moaned, gripping Michaels hips tight as lust bubbled deep in his gut, face flushing and an unintelligible moan rising up his throat.

 

He let out a frustrated groan when Michael lifted himself completely off. “You fucking tease.” Geoff hissed, his own hand taking the place of Michael ass, gripping his cock tightly at the base, letting out a slow sigh.

 

He was surprised when Michael batted his hand away and took hold of the appendage firmly, settling down on his knees before the man, eyes fixed on those above him, lust clouding his dilated pupils. His voice was husky and rough with both sleep and desire when he spoke again.

 

“You were so good for me Geoff, want me to return the favour?”


End file.
